Blood Moon
by Kat Francis
Summary: Revamped. Redone. Completely. Check it out. Stories are told and sealed. This story has started to be told, but has not yet to end. Better Sum inside
1. Please Read To Know What Is Going On

Please Read To Know What Is Going On

Okay. Hi. My name is Kat Francis. I am the writer of Blood Moon. Now, if you all have read the one that was written about two years ago, then I am sorry to say, it is no more.

I have said and said this again about redoing the story and stories that are on my account. However, I am a slacker, completely and utterly. Then life caught up with me. However you don't need to know this do you?

In the terms of Blood Moon, it is being redone, slowly. And when I say REDONE I mean **REDONE**. How might you ask?

Just read the chapter after this and you will find out.

After I get the 25 chapters of Blood Moon done *yes 25 LONG chapters cept for the prologue. Its only 928 words. . .* I will start working on Vampire Legend: First Dawn and rewrite that completely. Cause technically that one is pose to be a three part series. ^.^

Now, hopefully since it is my last year of high school and I don't have that much to worry about, I will be able to write more often. However, I might slip back into old ways. Tends to happen.

Anyways, I will wait with anticipation for the new reviews on how Blood Moon is now set up and edited.

And people, when I say Redone I do mean Redone.

Thanks,

Kat Francis


	2. Prologue

Blood Moon

By Kat Francis

Disclaimer Applies to All Chapters

Summary: Since the dawn of humanity, storytellers have been known to keep children entertained with legends of the past and present. Their hearts and souls going into each and every word they wove. These tells enlightened children, keeping them busy while learning. In the society of the newest kind, storytellers kept speaking to keep children and adults from the dreadful worry of everyday life. In this society, where vampires and werewolves ruled the day, everyone dreamed of the past. With the storytellers, they help weave of how once they fought their oppressors and how they hunted them for the revenge of their own. Yet, in this society that we shall learn off, it was illegal to hunt those of the master race.

Welcome to Never.

Prologue

"We once were not bound by chains and fear. Roaming the lands in the golden sun and gazing up in rest at the boundless stars in the dark sky, we were free. We lived off the land, and gave back what we could to it. Instead of the crowded skyline, we had fresh air to breath and the horizon went on forever. There was no endless night. Sun favored us and gave us warmth to grow, harvest, and to live. The moon smiled on us with dreams of lives well spent. We never once thought of it as out enemy.

"Endless eons came as humanity rose to glory, never forgetting about the sun and the land. As we evolved, we explored and with that exploration came the greatest discovery of all time." The voice paused, eyes glassy and voice hoarse. Reaching over, a hand grabbed the goblet of water and brought it to weathered lips. "This discovery made us realize what was beyond our will. Immortal life. Changing of shapes. Sweetness in a cup, is what they use to say. No one knew how these creatures evolved or how they still lived. They just knew the names. Names of vampires, werewolves, harpies, and other creatures of the evasive night.

"We made a truce on the night of discovery of each race so we could live in the freedom that we had since the dawn of our humanity. Each of the night packs accepted with terms of their own and for eons more, we all lived in peace. Trades flourished, money came and went, and no one thought different of those from the night. Until night decided to betray us sun people." Wise eyes looked at the children who sat hanging on every word that came from the lips. "Mass murders started in the cities closest to the realm that had been dubbed 'Sang' and from there spread out to all the others cities. Graves were full in a months time and we were trapped. Power and lore radiated off the mystical creatures and finally we gave in. Our families and lives were powerful enough to end the decades of fighting that were caused by these people. In progression of the way they declared, our crops failed since there were not many left to tend them. We were tired and hungry by the end.

"Never once did we think slavery is where we would be. Eruptions occurred within our society and these clashes led to more control over us. In one of these such cases, one of the very last, a women stood above them all and cried out, cursing every single being to a life of either expectant happiness or hated dread. She cried out, holding in her hands a babe, 'We will not be slaughtered into your power and by the Gods we will not be trapped into your deception. Once when the blood that has turned red bleeds dry into its silvery beauty, we will be free and equal. Your sons and daughters, wives and husbands, will all be equal to the next and free as night and day once were. You hear me, and hear me well, for that future is not far off.'"

The eyes slipped over the children, ranging from the ages of 5 to the ages of 16. Each eye was open, though some wearier then the others, and each mind had heard the tell a handful of times. They could probably recite it as well, with as much as the storyteller had told it. However, his eyes slipped onto a younger girl of about the age of 7 who was playing idly with her nightgown. Her hair was silver and long in her braids. Eyes a translucent blue with the hints of silver in their depths. She wasn't the most talkative girl in the room, but she was the most mysterious and wondrous of all the children that were in the room.

And everyone but her knew why.

_~ ! ~_

_Hypnotized was her gaze among the bounty of the riches lay before her. Wide eyes of childhood innocence watched as the colors of the rainbow shocked the room in brilliance. Discovery, her best suit of idle time, made her shiver with uncontrollable urge to reach out and move the glowing crystal into her hand. _It is a magical crystal, _she thought,_ that can bring mama back.

_Petite hands reached out and grasped the gem in a curious dream like way. Her eyes still lay on the gem, not much caring for the other items in the room. Then, a flash of bright light blinded the room._

-/-/-

A/n: New. Redone. Revamped. Changed. End of discussion.

I haven't updated this and set it as complete because I was tired of trying to think of what to do next. Maybe with these new revision of it, I can complete this masterwork of a piece, well at least in my mind.


End file.
